


Stepping Into The Light

by Lady_Lombax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, That Marichat Cliché only Ladrien style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter one lonely night between Paris' favourite Lady of Luck and a famous Agreste Model leads the two to develop a friendship that breaks down their walls and shows just how much a person can be when they take a chance to step into the light...</p>
<p>Or 'That Marichat Cliche But... Ladrien'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I am struggling to prevent temptation against watching the Origins Episodes. 
> 
> Updates should be about once a week, depending on University and how much the Lil' Sis kicks my butt into gear.

The night was cloudy and cold, a time where most people would be fast asleep. One sixteen-year-old girl would have been among their number if she was not currently swinging from rooftop to rooftop, suspended only by an infinitely long magical bandalore.   
  


_'Well, this is without a doubt the most boring patrol to date.'_   Ladybug, the famous Parisian heroine, tucked her knees up as she somersaulted over an alleyway. Her blood pounded through her body. Sweat slipped over her temple. The adrenaline rocketed through her veins. She was invigorated in a way her civilian life could never provide.

  
But the boredom still gripped her mind.

  
Leaping from rooftop to rooftop was energising but it seemed strange to do so without her partner racing by her side, letting out quips and banter filling the silence. Ladybug came to halt and perched on a cold chimney stack. She let out a silent sigh and gazed out over the bright city skyline. The towering bright structure of Paris' most famous monument  was to her right and the dark water of the river bubbled along behind her. It was, like most nights, peaceful.

  
Usually, her loyal black cat, Chat Noir would be her side, all Cheshire grins and terrible lines that threatened to make her snicker. Instead, his civilian life had called him in and a pouting Chat had called her that morning to cancel patrol on his end. It had been the third time in ten days and she could tell his civilian life was stressing him. She knew being Chat Noir was his escape from his busy and, she suspected, often lonely civilian life.

_  
'Granted, it happens to both of us. Still feels odd to patrol without him.'_ The thought was absent minded as Ladybug chewed her lower lip lightly and looked down at the street below; the streetlights illuminating dots of bright yellow down the dark road.

  
The teenage heroine stood, rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms upwards. She had finished the patrol path for the night and her art homework, a simple ten question worksheet that would be easy enough to complete, waited for her. Ladybug breathed in the night air and gave a small smile at the quiet city below.

  
A movement below caught her eye. A flash of blonde hair and a familiar blue scarf slipped in and out of the shadows.

  
Adrien Agreste walked with slumped shoulders and his head bowed, eyes staring blankly at the concrete. His hands were tucked into a dark trench coat and his orange sneakers scuffed along the pavement. His usually perfect hair was messed up in a manner similar to Chat Noir's. As he drew closer to the building Ladybug was perched on, she could see the miserable look on his face.

  
It was that look that spurred her into action without a thought. Ladybug leapt silently onto the closest streetlight and waited until Adrien was close enough to hear her.

  
"Quite late for a walk, don't you think _Monsieur_?"

  
Adrien jumped backwards and startled green eyes snapped up to her own blue. His mouth dropped open and the miserable look was replaced by surprise. A smile twitched at his lips.

  
"Ladybug?" His voice was light and breathy and did things to Ladybug's fluttering heart.

_  
'Be Cool! Be Cool! Be Cool! I am Ladybug. I am not going to blush! Don't you dare blush! Oh god! Some extra confidence right about now would be wonderful Tikki!'_

  
Ladybug felt her mouth turn upwards in a kind smile. She took out her bandalore and flicked it around the street light. Falling backwards off the light smoothly, she lowered herself to the sidewalk gracefully and stood in front of the model. The heroine crossed her arms and tilted her head in curiosity as Adrien started to beam at her.

  
"The one and only. Now, I hate to one of _those_ people but, isn't it a school night?" Her smile twitched wider as a red flush crept across the model's cheeks.

_  
'Breathe Girl! You are Ladybug. Be cool! You can do this! Just ignore the blush!... That did not help at all. Why must he be so cute?!'_

  
Adrien rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "W...well, I... um... I couldn't sleep, My... Miss Ladybug." His eyes shot to hers before darting back down to the ground. It was so completely out of character for what she was used to as Marinette that it threw her for a brief moment. Even when she and Chat had faced off against Jackady, Adrien had been a bit more confident when they had spoken, no matter how briefly.

  
Ladybug felt her eyes soften and she dropped her arms, bracing them on her hips as she leant forward slightly. She wasn't sure what was up with Adrien but she wouldn't let her usual stuttering and lack of confidence spoil it now. "Ladybug is just fine. 'Miss' makes me feel like I'm about to get into trouble." As sky blue met stunning green, she winked conspiratorially. Adrien let out a quiet chuckle and Ladybug internally cheered.

  
She had no idea just where the confidence was coming from but she prayed it would hold. Maybe if Ladybug could talk to Adrien like a normal person, Marinette might just have a chance.

  
"So what causes Adrien Agreste to be wondering around Paris at 1 am?"

  
Adrien's eyes widened and a blush crossed his cheeks. "You remembered me?"

  
A cheeky smile crossed her face. "Of course! Your class has a tendency to need my partner and I's 'expertise'.", She gave finger quotes, "So I made a note of everyone in your class." Easy enough to explain why she knew everyone in their class. "That and the billboards." She gestured at him, mischief more likely to be found on her feline partner written all over her face "The spring collection with the ladybugs is my favourite."

_  
'Did I seriously just say that? Oh kill me now, I've been spending wayyyyyyy too much time with the damn alley cat!'_ Her heart was racing. She never knew she could be so Chat-like. _'Adrien is going to hate me.'_

  
Adrien buried his face in his hands and his ears went bright red. "Oh my god. I can't believe you saw that one." His shoulders began to shake and muffled laughter rolled out from behind his hands.

  
Ladybug felt her own shoulders relax and she couldn't help but let out a few snickers behind her own hand which had risen up to hide her mirthful expression.

  
"It's a bit hard to miss a giant billboard near The Louvre. I thought the giant flowers were a nice touch."

  
The advertisement in question was one of Adrien's better photos and it had several ladybugs scattered throughout the springtime scene. However, one of the advertising team had decided that giant fake flowers in outrageous colours needed to frame the edge, taking a modest striking scene into the ridiculous. Needless to say, the flowers had been removed shortly afterwards.

  
The odd tension in the air dissipated as the two teens glanced at each other and started laughing uncontrollably.

  
After five minutes of hysterical laughter, Ladybug managed to calm herself and almost blushed when she noticed the thankful smile on Adrien's face.

  
"Thank you, Ladybug. I needed that." Adrien's smile faltered for a moment and he stuck his hands into the pockets of his coat. "It's..er...It's been a rough day. The photo shoot was a _disaster._ I couldn't go to school or fencing practise because it went over time and the other model I had to work with was..um... _interesting_ to work with. The photographer is a slave driver and his assistant wasn't much better. When it was finally over, I found out that my piano teacher wants me to participate in an exhibition next Thursday!  I've been flat out all week and now they want me in an exhibition that is just going to take up more time! I've barely seen any of my friends for the past week and my father doesn't even seem to care about what I want!" Adrien scowled at the ground before a look of realisation took over. He snapped his head upwards and stared at Ladybug with a mortified expression. "Sorry! I..."

  
"Easy!" She waved her hands placating. Again, Ladybug's lips twitched up into a soft smile and she tilted her head towards the model. "Better?"

  
Adrien's shoulders dropped and he gave a shy smile. "Much. Sorry to offload that onto you."

  
Ladybug waved it off. "Don't be. You looked like you needed it and it's what I'm here for. Now it is late and you should be asleep. Come on." She stepped up next to Adrien, marvelling at the confidence radiating through her. "I'll walk you home. It's not every day a girl gets to meet a famous model." She sent him a light smile.

  
Adrien let out another snort. A weight seemed to have lifted off his shoulders and he returned the smile. "I'm just a model. You're Ladybug! You save Paris! That seems pretty insignificant in comparison."

  
The pair stepped off into the night. Ladybug looked at Adrien out of the corner of her eye as they crossed the street and made their way through the streets towards the Agreste Mansion. "Everyone is important and special in their own way. I just happen to have abilities that are a little out of the norm. I couldn't do half the stuff I can without Chat Noir. Besides, I'm not always Ladybug. I get homework, school and chores. Most of the time, I'm just an ordinary person. Nothing at all like who I am now." She shrugged. "I imagine that your schedule can get quite loaded if you have modelling, fencing and piano as well as school."

  
 Adrien blinked bewilderedly at Ladybug. "Yeah, it does get a bit overwhelming. Sometimes I wish I could drop everything and just have a day to myself." Adrien stopped in the middle of the pathway. He frowned and his green eyes seemed to glimmer for a moment.

  
Ladybug turned and faced the model. Her brows were drawn together with concern and her hands twitched as if to reach out to him. "Adrien?"

  
Adrien let out a small bitter laugh. "That's that first time I've said that out loud." His shoulders hunched over again. It was distressing to watch as the usual quiet confidence in him shrivelled up and caused him to curl in on himself.

  
Ladybug felt her eyes soften and without a thought, she reached out and squeezed his biceps. Adrien looked up at the heroine with wide green eyes. "You shouldn't have to hold that in. Telling others how you really feel... It should just feel natural. I'm sure your friends would be happy to listen anytime you want. Maybe you could ask for a day off? You could go out or play some video games inside. Just you and your friends?" She tilted her head and smiled.

_  
'I wish I could do more for him.'_

  
Adrien stared at Ladybug for a beat before smiling. For the first time that night, his eyes lit up and it took the dark-haired girl's breath away. "I'll try that. Thank you."

_  
'I am so doomed. How can one person be so wonderful?'_

  
"Absolutely no problem. Now let's get you inside before it gets any colder." Ladybug gestured with one hand and her companion nodded. Ladybug subtly kept her head bent slightly as she desperately tried to calm the heat that had flooded across the top of her cheeks.

_  
'Hopefully, he'll just think it's a trick of the light.'_

  
What she failed to notice, so caught up in trying to prevent him from spotting her flushed cheeks, was Adrien's own blush slowly retreating from his face.

  
The duo wound their way through the streets in a comfortable silence.  Ladybug glanced at Adrien every other minute and every time she looked, he had a soft smile and bright eyes. It made her feel lighter than air to know that it had been her that had put that look on his face.

  
When the two finally arrived at Adrien's home, the usual bright lights were out and the tall dark walls loomed in an intimidating way. Everything was quiet with the exception of the occasional passing car.

  
"Adrien?" Ladybug turned to her companion. "Does anyone know you're out?"

  
Adrien blushed as Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, not exactly? I kinda snuck out through the back."

  
Ladybug almost choked as she watched the blush spread down his neck. It was very distracting. She shook her head minutely to clear her head. Adrien did not need one of the heroes of Paris ogling him late at night.

_  
'What do I do?'_

  
The idea came to her with a sudden burst of confidence. Later, Marinette would blame a combination of Tikki providing the self-assurance, Chat for being a bad influence and herself for coming up with the crazy idea in the first place.

  
"Promise to keep this a secret?" A grin, more at home on her feline partner, crossed her face, causing her eyes to brighten with mischief and she placed a finger over her lips conspiratorially. This was a terrible idea but heavens help her, she was going to do it. Ladybug held out a gloved hand to Adrien.

  
The young model looked at her with wide eyes and a dumbfounded look. "Ladybug?" He took her hand regardless.

  
Ladybug tugged Adrien around to the back of the mansion and gestured to it. Giggles threatened to escape her grinning lips. "Which is your room?"

  
Adrien pointed to the open window on the second floor. "The one with the open window. It's how I got out. Though I didn't exactly think about getting back in."

  
Ladybug glanced around quickly as soon as he had pointed out the window. A beam was directly above it, travelling parallel to the roof. She smirked and glanced at Adrien out of the corner of her eye. "Scared of heights?" She removed her bandalore with her free hand, spinning it in the way she had over a thousand times before. This time felt like something more, though.

  
Adrien looked at her then back at the house, a grin overtaking his face as he realised what Ladybug was suggesting. He turned back to the spotted heroine with a confident look. "Not in the slightest."

  
"We'll see." She tugged Adrien close and held him tightly around his waist as she flicked her wrist. The bandalore wrapped around the beam. She grinned. "Ready?"

  
The wide grin on Adrien's own face was answer enough.

  
The duo were yanked into the air by the thin cord, Ladybug's arm wrapped tightly around Adrien's waist. There was a single moment of weightlessness and Adrien let out a whoop of laughter. Ladybug felt her own burst of amusement escape her mouth. She tucked her knees up and Adrien followed suit as she angled the both of them towards the wide window with the confidence of someone who had done this a thousand times before. They landed gently feet first on the pale wooden floor of Adrien's room.

  
Adrien breathed heavily and a breathless grin was plain on his face. The excitement was bright in his eyes and any trace of his earlier miserable mood was long erased with the adrenaline

  
Ladybug felt a surge of affection swell over her. The excitement and breathlessness was a rare look for Adrien and one she wished would appear more often. It most certainly suited him better than his usual polite and placid expression.

  
"That was amazing!"

  
Ladybug chuckled and rubbed the back of her head self-consciously. "There's nothing quite like it. Though I am going to have to ask you to keep that part quiet. If it got out, I'd be harassed for rides all the time! Not to mention Chat would never let me hear the end of it." She smiled broadly.

  
The thought of her partner pouting because of her giving out 'rides' with her bandalore flashed across her mind. It was a little spooky just how precise she could picture it.

  
Adrien looked at her, still breathless, and beamed. "No problem!" Adrien blinked and suddenly started stumbling over his words, his ears red and he looked down at his fidgeting hands. "I ... um... Could I...Can..."

  
Ladybug felt her mouth drop open minutely. She had never seen Adrien look so nervous before. She jolted when Adrien finally blurted out what he was trying to say.

  
"Can I have your autograph?!"

  
The words were rushed and the model looked slightly mortified. Ladybug couldn't help it. Adrien just looked so adorable. She giggled lightly behind her hand.

  
"Of course! Do you have a pen and some paper?" She smiled as Adrien almost ran to his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen.

  
Handing them over to the heroine, Adrien grinned and held his hands behind his back. His whole countenance seemed to radiate an almost childish joy and it gave Ladybug a warm sensation that it was her making him smile so widely.

_  
'I have it so bad.'_

  
"There you go. Now, I should get going. You have school and it's really late." She handed back the paper, her ladybug autograph displayed in clear black ink with a tiny x next to it. She hadn't been able to resist adding the tiny kiss.

  
"Thank you so much!" Adrien held the paper close to him as he watched the red and black form of the heroine leap onto the edge of his window. "It meant a lot to me that you were willing to listen."

  
Ladybug stood on the window ledge and faced the model. She winked at him, her bandalore hanging in her hand. "Hey. What are friends for?"

  
Adrien's green eyes widened and his lips twitched into a small smile. "Yeah. What are friends for?" He looked at her hopefully. "Will you drop by again?"

  
Ladybug hesitated for a split second.

_  
'I really shouldn't.'_

  
Wide green eyes bore into her own blue ones.

  
"I think I can come bug you every now and then. _À plus tard!_ " She saluted the model and launched herself backwards, flicking her bandalore out and zipping off into the night.

  
She failed to hear the whoop of joy coming from Adrien's room and the thump of a body landing on a bed.

* * *

 

  
Ladybug raced across the Parisian skyline, her heart pounding and a wide smile decorating her face. She launched herself into the air, twisted her body and landed crouched on her bed through her skylight.

  
"Release Transformation." A pink light bubbled its way up her body leaving Marinette Dupain-Cheng behind.  She fell backwards onto her bed, giggling madly.

_  
'I can't believe I actually spoke to him! Me! And he wanted my autograph!'_

  
"Oh. My. God!" Marinette pressed her hands to her burning face and squealed happily.

  
Tikki fluttered over to her wielder and smiled at the blushing designer. "Well, someone's had a good night."

  
Marinette peeked between her fingers at the Ladybug kwami. "I know I shouldn't have said I'd be back, but he just looked so hopeful and sweet and I just couldn't help it! I actually spoke to him like a normal person! Without stammering! Without blushing!"

  
Tikki only patted Marinette's fingers gently. "I know. Maybe speaking to him as Ladybug will help Marinette talk to him."

  
Marinette sat up, her hands resting in her lap. "You won't tell me that I shouldn't do it." Marinette voice was small. Her fingers started twisting nervously.

  
Tikki shook her head and grinned slyly. "As far as I can tell, Ladybug is just preventing an Akuma from possessing him. She is being a friend to someone who needs someone to talk to. The fact it's Adrien is just a coincidence." 

  
Marinette grinned at her Kwami. "I actually spoke to him!" She let out a squeal and flumped back onto the mattress.


End file.
